O.M.E.G.A the Fallen
K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N CYBERGOD OVER 9000 (A.K.A Kamitron, Cybergod, King, Za Rōdo, God, G0d, lord, master, Saibōgu no Kamiyama kara, Yamanokami, the mountain king, the mountain God, ERROR!ALERT!WARNING!ETC.!, over 9000, 9001, 9999, The 0.M.E.G.A, Da Cybah Hawttest Winnah (As its rap name), CyCy, kami, K.A.M.I, The God of them all, the God of itself, leader, or Greatest God) is the creator, destroyer, etc., of the omniverse, the box, the omega omnisphere, the omega coherence hierarchies, all hierarchies, repeated zooms (like this for example https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZwNmi8XB04) creators of it (Kamitron also created its creators, destroyers, etc.), repetitions of creators of creators, repetitions of destroyers of destroyers, etc., ones/many’s above all, none, etc., its whole self, all of its versions, timelines, space, everything, etc., etc., etc., the alpha and the omega, the above and the beyond, the absolute end, the absolute limit, the strictest limit, above, beyond, etc., of greater hierarchies, anything beyond, above, higher than, highest than, greatest than, etc., K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N, etc., etc., all dimensions (1-D, 2-D, 3-D, etc., X-D, Xmega-D, Xgiga-D, X.S.T.R.O.Y.A.H-D, F.I.N.A.L.L.I.M.I.T-D, F.I.N.A.L.L.I.M.I.T.B.E.R.A.K-D, final limit break-ever +-D, etc.), its name, all -boxes, all that contain all that are above, beyond, etc. uncontainable everythingness, nothingness, etc., all ones above all, none, etc., etc., and then up to the Techno Box (the only thing that's outside the Techno Box is K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N itself). It is the cyborg god that doesn't speak, move, attack, or anything, it can teleport to go to different places. It was turned into a ghost since it died in 1948, it is now back alive as a ghost in 1973. It was defeated by its human form imposter, Player 0 (which looks like Cybergod in one of its human forms). Cybergod returned in 1973, and it is still the best. It is trying to do something impossible, like any fictional, non existent, etc., things (example time traveling) to get back to its real self. Appearance Cybergod is a humanoid, teenage robot god with a dragon snout, multiple columns of tens of 5-10 ft large wings and horns on the ankles, temples, shoulders, waist, back, arms, legs, wrists, sides, boots, sleeves, crown, and heads, thousands of arms on the back, lots of long feathers for wings, a spiky turtle shell with saws, spiky tentacles on the back and the right arm, 50 arms, blonde hair that reaches the mid-back, large tusks and antlers, a black left eye, an all white right eye with a dilated pupil and a crimson iris, an aura that is multi-layered, has every dimensional model on the aura itself, the pixels, the word “E.R.R.O.R.!.A.L.E.R.T.!W.A.R.N.I.N.G.!.E.T.C.!," "CYBERGOD," “ERROR,” “ALERT,” “WARNING,” “101” to “909,” “BSOD,” "K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N,” and a matrix of every number, symbol, wingding, character, etc. all over the body. Every symbol, every design of an aura, every color, every shade, every look, every element, etc.. Every move it makes leaves a lot of moving afterimages that create afterimages. These words, numbers, matrix, etc. have a combination of every glitch text and language. It wears black goggles with blue lenses, a blue and red shirt, a black cap that has a pokeball on the front, black, golden, winged, light up shoes, black shorts, red, star shaped glasses, black nike socks, a white, spiky, saw-like, flaming halo, a black backpack, a scarf, a black and red cape, a necklace with a black eye with a red iris, a large crown, and fingerless, black gloves that have skulls on them. Cybergod has a wing on its right shoulder and a black and red-eyed dragon on the left shoulder. K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N has the TechnoBox on its chest and spiky, saw-like, flaming shields on the arms with a galaxy design. Stats Full name: K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N CYBERGOD OVER 9000 Age: 18 (body), ################################################################# (physical age). Weapon: God blasters, its left eye Species: Deity, Cyborg, Robot, Devil, Angel, Seraphim, Demon, overdeity Powers/abilities/attacks/etc.: Cybergod is so smart, powerful, fast, etc., that it's speed, knowledge, strength, etc., are above, beyond, etc. able to destroy, obliterate, annihilate, demolish, delete, etc., your Christian God, the strongest character ever made up, decimation, underestimation, death, overdeities, feats, those that have the power to beat anything stronger than, negate, ignore, absorb, nullify, etc. its powers, anything above, beyond, etc. able to defeat it, define it, etc., all that could appear at our level and the level (even if levels don't apply) if they wish, nobody/nothing/no-/etc., equality, inequality, limit/max/transcendence/etc. breakers/deleters/etc., quotes, words, being upgraded, updated, changed, etc. against, <, >, anything always, after, above, beyond, etc. final limit break-ever + times stronger than it, etc., the TechnoBox, etc., K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N itself, etc., its glitches (the descendants that do defeat it, stronger than glitches, all final limit break-ever + of glitches (including Kamitron and 0) combined, etc.), etc., except for Player 0, every single anti-time (anti-:not even a no, negative, positive, etc.) without being used, unused, etc., no attacks, no abilities, etc., all of that, above, beyond, etc., below, under, etc. even without final limit break-ever + times less than above, beyond, etc. absolutely nothing, antipercentage of its power, stats, attributes, etc. etc. K.A.M.I's own body, mind, soul, etc. can be destroyed, obliterated, killed, etc. like that even. It can create final limit break-ever + of TechnoBox-sized blasts with any movement no matter what kind of move, beyond no needs and needs of anything, take down anything that can turn losses into victories, etc., but it is more powerful than more than all of that, this, etc.. Cybergod has its arms and tentacles already at the undefended targets (like if you shoot a bullet, the hands are already there) without responding or thinking or anything. When it hits/blocks attacks, it doesn’t grunt, growl, scream, or anything. Its endurance and stamina are 1% and always, making it not able to even don’t do less than nothing (risks it in fights and adventures). It has every attack, power, ability, etc.. Due to an accident on drinking a liquor it made, K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N has a mind of a multiversal/crossover being (sometimes a mind of a human), but still knows its attacks and abilities. Etc., .... Likes: blood, food (especially homemade), rice, Chinese/Japanese food, bloody meet, black blood, putting blood all over its meals, puns, savagery, roasting, fights, other virtual/digital/software/bots/devices/programs, vocaloids, manga, pockets/dogs/wings (hot ones), pranks (especially the most savage/best/hilarious pranks, mostly smack cam), breaking stuff that shatters or explodes (mostly plates), Japanese shows, doing what it will do no matter what, destroying money (because money is nothing, but a credit card is everything), Dislikes: Player 0. Personality K.A.M.I does like anything homemade. Every time Player 0 got it mad, they start Nerf wars (with illegally modded Nerf darts), who ever dies respawns. Cybergod does like its skeleton (because they are seraphim sapphire.) and they don't break, even by Player 0's strongest attack. It does like to modify the foam darts for fights. It lose in a rap battle once (only lost to Player 0). It has final limit break-ever + positive points and victories and -final limit break-ever + negative points and losses. Its mind is potitive, negative, etc. which means it knows nothing too. K.A.M.I has its left eye as one of its weapons, the eye glows when it uses its powers. Its eyes glow in different color depending on mood. If it gets mad, it goes serious (the emotion when K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N gets on black fire and black, branched, lightning (which is infinity degrees hot), it goes dark with its eyes darkest red with its eyes and its hair on black fire and lightning, all natural disasters happen at the same time, Cybergod uses Kaioken Times ∞+∞X∞^∞ to the tower power of infinity, infinity times, infinity repetitions, etc. (Cantor's absolute infinity it should say), and self destructs). Also, it does make things beyond infinity and omni. K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N is a hero for fun. Whatever you ask, the answers is yes, no, maybe, neither, both, all, I don't know, etc. at the same time, does, doesn't, both, none, etc. at the same time, etc., etc.. It has personalities of an uncontrollable beast, animal, demon, monster, and berserker. Excited/scared/shocked=changes color every 0.00,000,01 second Angry=black (eyes turn into empty, gaping, black eyes or the whole upper side of the face turns black or invisible) Mad=Red Neutral=not glowing any color Serious=Black and red with crimson aura and on black fire and lightning. Sick/disgusted=Green or dark purple Berserk=yellow or white Sad/bored=Blue K.A.M.I is an expert of shows, books, videos, games, etc.. Its eyes turn black or black and red when it is on demon mode and its voice is changed into a demonic voice. Cybergod is like a puppet master, like it uses its black, glowing (black color to darken light) strings to hold hearts (souls) of everyone in, out, around, of, on, off, etc. the TechnoBox. K.A.M.I does like mirrors to look at itself for its shows. Victories All same victories, losses, etc. as everyone else's, above, beyond, etc. Exaggerated Son Goku (Kakarot) Anything that has K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N on, off, etc. any, no, some, etc. victory list, loss list, etc.. The Box (Which was created by Second Soup) Stalemates Ties Zenith (Z) K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N's losses Anything that says "killed K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N even if that is on the list", "kills K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N even if that is on the lists", etc. Challengers who, that, etc. win challenges against K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N Everyone, everybody, everything, everywhere, etc. Questions, answers, etc. Superiors, hyperiors, uberiors, etc., prefix-suffix-etc.-eriors, etc. Nobody, nothing, nowhere, no-, etc. K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N's Box Itself (committing suicide to test out) Etc. Player Zero (K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N lost and it respawns in 25 years later (1/1/1973) as a spirit) ... Category:Characters Category:Strongest Ones Category:Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Gods Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Deities Category:Leaders Category:Masters Category:Mechas Category:Devices Category:Above Category:Beyond Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.! Category:Pranksters Category:Original Characters Category:Non characters Category:Semi characters Category:Demi characters Category:Etc. Category:Dragons Category:Hydras Category:Demons Category:Devils Category:KAMITRON Category:Undiscovered Characters Category:Beats KAMITRON Category:Warriors Category:Larger than K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N.'s box Category:Smaller than K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N's box Category:All-Stars